


Gomorrah

by nebuliumBeam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Mild S&M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebuliumBeam/pseuds/nebuliumBeam
Summary: Two lonely souls tried to find comfort in each other, but they can't.





	Gomorrah

急促的脚步声，靠近了冰冷的车库。随着一阵钥匙声，门被外界的力度狠狠地掀开了。铰链和门之间发出无力的呻吟声，高大的骷髅走了进来。一背手，门就猛地和门框来了个沉重的“亲密接触”，骷髅快速地接近了地上缩成一团的人影。

“……你，人类。”

地板上的身影并没有多少惊慌，而是有些冷静，甚至可以说是镇定地看着眼前的高个子骷髅。人类的双目和骷髅空荡荡的眼眶相对，一种奇怪的气氛在房间里蔓延。

“如果你真的想就此待在这里，我会先告诉你，我，伟大和可怖的PAPYRUS，不会允许这种事情的发生。这里是关押囚徒的监狱，不是你这种人类休息的场合！”

骷髅的靴子在地面上猛地跺了几下，靴子下方的木地板出现了几条裂纹，一层薄薄的灰尘以靴子落下的地点为中心，开始向四处逃窜。人类依然镇静地看着骷髅，没有转移自己的视线。

“你，已经在我的牢房里呆了十多天了！你，被我击败也有三次了！为什么你不愿意适应这里的规矩，反而要用那些愚蠢的把戏玩弄我！……你……”

两只骨爪猛地爬上了人类的肩膀，将人类向上一撑。人类顺势站了起来。房间里没有外面的狂风，但是高个骷髅的骨架却因为不知道为何，在空气中颤抖着，发出嘎哒嘎哒的声音。

“你这个……你害得我都不愿意直接结束你的性命！为什么？！你知道我花了多久去适——去——去设计那些致命的谜题吗？”

人类轻轻的点了点头，脸上露出了宽慰的笑容。但是对面的骷髅却变的格外狂躁。

“……哈！甚至，我还对你萌生出了一些，我自己都快变的陌生的感情了……你想想自己身上有过的那些淤青和伤痕，想想怪物的灵魂是什么组成的！你为什么不反抗我？啊？”

骷髅在屋子里不停地绕着人类，踱步着，空气在他的头骨和牙缝之间进出。人类眨了眨眼睛，轻轻摇了摇头。

突然，高个骷髅将身体转向了人类的方向。伟大而可怖的Papyrus皱了皱眉头，突然猛地将自己上身的盔甲脱了下来，扔向了墙壁的方向。盔甲和墙壁猛地发生了亲密接触，沉重的金属音在屋子里回响。

“你还等什么？脱啊！”

人类的眼中突然浮现出恐惧的神情。身躯没有后退，但是一层细细的冷汗已经在人类的脸颊生成。人类发出了一声哭泣一样的声音之后，无力的低下了头，也开始脱自己的衣服。一些啜泣一样的声音，无法掩饰地跑出了人类的喉咙。

“快点！”

骷髅的声音使得人类的身躯痉挛了一下，一些泪水已经开始在人类的眼眶里打转。等到只剩下内衣的时候，Frisk勉强抬起了头，希望可以和骷髅进行有效的交涉。但是，映在人类的眼帘里的，却是那个高傲凶狠的骷髅的，除了脖子上的披风之外，一丝不挂的骨架。

人类不由自主地左右转了转头，却发现，盔甲，裤子，靴子……全部都掉到和墙壁和地板连接的地方边上。干净的狗食盆老实地躺在房间的角落里，对于身边出现的那些伙伴似乎并不惊愕。骷髅的眼眶突然上扬，人类似乎突然变的有些罪恶感，于是便也脱掉了自己的内衣。

“去把那个柜子里的第二层打开，里面的东西全部都拿出来。接下来要用。”

人类向着柜子前进着，感受着骷髅冰冷贪婪的眼神在自己的裸体上打转。从无关紧要的部位，到最私密的部位，都被这个凶狠的骷髅看透了。

但是，自己不也是看透了那个暴力急躁的骷髅吗？虽然，骷髅本身应该没有什么私密部位。

Frisk逼迫自己将注意力专注于眼前的柜子。一共有六个抽屉，而每一个的大小都差不多厚。柜子上面有暴力损坏和爪子撕裂的痕迹。人类的心跳猛然加速，伸出手，拉开了抽屉——

一幅崭新的狗项圈，一个黑色眼罩，还有一卷黑色的胶带，似乎是电工用具。Frisk感到自己的身躯仿佛已经置于冰水之中，眼泪又开始在Frisk的眼眶里打转，身躯开始颤抖起来。

“怎么这么磨蹭？快点！都拿出来！”

Frisk不由自主地将项圈戴在了自己的脖子上，拿着眼罩和胶带，望向骷髅的方向。瞳孔缩小了一些，和本来想到的站立不同，骷髅居然仰面朝天地平躺在地上。当骷髅的眼眶望向人类的方向时，他似乎又被激怒了。

“谁和你说了，那是给你用的？”

Frisk还没来得及反应过来，脖子上的项圈就被抢了过去。项圈粗糙的材质和脖子上脆弱的皮肤接触，人类因为呼痛而出了声。但是高个骷髅并没有因此使得动作的幅度减少分毫，只是粗暴地将项圈拽下了Frisk的脖子。Frisk勉强睁开了因为应激反应而闭上的双眼，骷髅再次出现在了人类的眼前——

人类的呼吸开始加速，瞳孔因为惊恐而瑟缩。骷髅用笨拙而大幅度的动作，将项圈扯到了自己的颈骨上。Frisk还来不及惊呼，骷髅把人类手上的胶带和眼罩也攫取过来，收向自己的方向。没几下，眼罩就被戴在了骷髅的眼眶上。人类惊愕地看着骷髅笨拙地试图向自己的手腕上缠上胶带，小心翼翼地将胶带从骷髅的爪子边上拿开，并尽全力将其扔的老远。

“Pa，Papyrus……你这是在？”

骷髅的眼眶被眼罩拦住了，没有作出回应。他的嘴巴似乎也暂时失去了效用，变得格外沉默。人类吞了一口口水，伸出了一只手。

手慢悠悠地在骷髅的肋骨和脊椎上滑动，感知着骨骼粗糙的质感。它一路下滑，直到停在了盆骨上。人类的脸色开始发热。

拥有调情这一项隐藏技能的人类，自然知道一定的人事。但是，骷髅的魔法似乎形成了一些，一般的骷髅不应该有的生理结构……人类的呼吸变的急促，那只手离它越来越近——

“谁告诉你可以碰那里了，人类？”

骷髅冰冷急躁的声音把Frisk拉回了现实之中。Frisk迅速将手伸回，空气中急促紧张的呼吸似乎加重了骷髅的兴奋感，于是，他向Frisk下达了第二条命令。

“坐下。”

就在此时，门缝里突然出现了一闪诡异的红光。但是，两个人都没有精力去注意这件事。

 

坐下？

Frisk愣了一下，毕竟这附近并没有什么椅子。人类有些恍惚，到底是什么意思呢？

“快点，人类！还有，拉紧我脖子上的链子！”

“是，是的……”

Frisk用一只手扶着骷髅的胸骨，另一只手轻轻的拎着那条链子的尾巴。链子在空中软绵绵的下垂，人类小心翼翼地将自己的身子向下移动。被奇怪的黏湿液体浸湿了头部的柱体轻松地进入了人类的下体，它的提醒使得人类似乎有些不适。

“等——等一下……”

“拉紧一点，该死的人类！”

骷髅的盆骨突然开始向上突进，敏感地带被刺激的人类不由得发出了一声微弱的尖叫。人类的手臂由于刺激而收紧，闪着寒光的铁链夹带着项圈，使得骷髅的颈骨不适地前倾。呻吟声也同样跑出了骷髅不存在的咽喉，骷髅的腿骨由于快感而前倾。

“Pa……Papyrus……”

为了获取更多的快感，人类开始上上下下地移动自己的下体。柱体被软绵绵的，温暖的肉质包裹着，摩擦着，很多奇奇怪怪的声音，已经开始跑出骷髅的双颚。它们已经无法构成完整的词语，破碎而颤抖着。

Frisk勉强睁开了紧闭的双眼，在快感朦胧的双目之中，看着骷髅那脆弱的形象。之前在风中猎猎作响的帅气的披风，现在却无力颓唐地塌在他的肋骨和脊椎之下；骷髅的嘴巴半张着，奇怪的热气从他的上下颚不断涌出，双臂无力地压在了背上的骨骼的下方，被眼罩蒙住眼睛的样子看起来十分脆弱。

原来这时候的他，是这个样子的吗？

人类咬紧了牙根，稍稍收紧了手上的铁链。项圈将骷髅的颈骨微微提起，人类报复一样地移动着下体。乱七八糟的声音越来越多，似乎觉醒了什么似的，人类将前半个手掌塞进了骷髅的双颚之间。

骷髅的嘴巴发出的声音更加混乱了。双颚一开始本能地试图关闭，但是却似乎因为害怕尖利的牙齿划伤人类的皮肤，而只是停留在了空中。

Frisk加大了下体运作的力度，哀号和呻吟混淆的声音，发热变软的骨骼，无助的表情，这一切都加大了人类自身的兴奋。一些口水从人类的嘴角流了出来，人类浑身的皮肤都变的发红。

被束缚的感觉，视觉的缺失，还有下体传来的刺激令Papyrus感到疯狂。这种诡异的无助感和被掌控的感觉，他已经很久没有体验过了——但是，这一刻，他却感觉到了一种诡异的安心感。

他不愿意承认自己到底对此是什么态度，也不愿意承认自己的内心出现了什么改变，但是，现在身上那种迅速积累的兴奋感，是真实的。

“捏……喝，啊啊啊！！”

粘稠的液体涌入了人类的下体，人类在他的身上稍作调整，便瘫软下来。泪水从他的眼眶里涌出，而他也可以感觉到人类柔软的肉体，还有急促的呼吸。

他多么希望，这一幕可以一直持续下去——

 

门前，传来了一串钥匙声。Papyrus瞬间如遭雷击，试图睁大眼眶看看发生了什么，但是，眼罩却阻拦了他的目光。随着一声快门声，门关上了。

“午安，‘boss’。”

是他的垃圾哥哥……？

悠闲的脚步缓缓接近，人类被从他的身上剥离。人类凄凉的哀鸣传了过来，他的灵魂由于羞耻和暴怒，而瞬间变的一片空白。

“你！你这个……”

“别这样嘛，‘boss’。我只是好奇，为什么你迟迟不处理这个被抓住的人类罢了。我想，及时向undyne上报这件事，才是最好的，对吧？”

“……”

Sans将一根骨指伸进了人类的下体，在里面横冲直撞着。人类破碎而绝望的哭声在车库里回荡着，肉和骨头的撞击声也不时传来。但是，似乎并没有什么功效。

“‘boss’，那就这样吧。放心啦，我不会告诉大家这件事的。一切都听你指挥。”

骨指从人类的身躯中拔出，骨爪则在人类的大腿上四处探索。Sans头上的汗水也滴在了人类赤裸的身躯上。Frisk低下了头，几滴泪水逃出了眼眶。

但是，与之相反，一种诡异而兴奋的笑容却在矮个骷髅本来就附带了笑容的脸上，慢慢扩大。终于，他的牙齿分开了一点。一种满意而兴奋，令人毛骨悚然的笑容，开始在车库里蔓延开来。


End file.
